Milutin Milanković
Biografija thumb|Milutin Milanković Milutin Milanković, astronom, geofizičar, klimatolog, matematičar, inženjer, inovator, doktor tehnike, sveučilišni profesor, književnik, rođen je u Dalju 28. svibnja 1879. u uglednoj porodici visoko obrazovanih ljudi a posebno se ističe njegov djed Uroš Milanković, značajan filozof. Milutinov otac Milan i majka Jelisaveta, iz ugledne osječke porodice Muačević, izrodili su šestoro djece, od kojih je troje umrlo u djetinjstvu i ranoj mladosti, a dugovjeki su bili samo Milutin, njegova sestra bliznakinja Milena i mlađi brat Bogdan, poznati romanista i muzikolog. Milutinov otac Milan Milanković držao je radnju s kolonijalnom robom koja je dunavskim lađama pristizala iz Beča, Bratislave i Budimpešte. Milutinov otac umro je vrlo mlad, kada je Milutinu bilo samo šest godina, tako da je brigu o djeci i imanju od preko pedeset hektara oranica i vinograda, pored majke, preuzeo njihov ujak Vasa Muačević, koji će voditi brigu o Milutinu sve dok ovaj ne počne samostalno privređivati kroz inženjersku praksu. Milutin nije redovno pohađao osnovnu školu, nego je imao privatne učitelje i sva četiri razreda osnovne škole položio je odjednom 1889. godine. Godine 1889. Milutin se upisuje u realnu gimnaziju u Osijeku. Ovdje će presudnu ulogu u njegovom životnom opredjeljenju imati profesor matematike Vladimir Varićak, poznati matematičar, koji ga je inspirirao i zainteresirao za znanost. Godine 1896. upisuje se Milanković na studije građevinske tehnike u Beču, gdje za 6 godina stiče zvanje diplomiranog inženjera, a 1904. godine postaje doktor tehničkih nauka. Od 1905. do 1909. radi kao građevinski inženjer u nekoliko bečkih firmi, a afirmaciju stiče kao projektant armirano betonskih građevina. Prijavljuje šest patenata čijom primjenom će biti izgrađeni brojni objekti na području tadašnje Austro-Ugarske monarhije. Ipak, prevagnula je njegova ljubav prema znanosti i želja da napravi akademsku karijeru pa se 1909. godine preselio u Beograd gdje mu je ponuđena katedra primijenjene matematike na Filozofskom fakultetu. Njegov dolazak u Beograd ujedno znači početak turbulentnih vremena na jugoistoku Europe. Prvo su zaredali Balkanski ratovi, a malo zatim i Prvi svjetski rat. Već 1914. godine, malo po Milankovićevom stupanju u brak, austro-ugarska vojska ga je internirala prvo u Neusiedler, a uskoro u Budimpeštu. Tamo je neko vrijeme radio u biblioteci Mađarske akademije znanosti. Milankovićev stvaralački rad U Mađarskoj se posvetio proučavanju solarne klime i planetarnih temperatura. Do okončanja rata uspješno je završio monografiju o ovoj problematici koja je objavljena 1920., u izdanju Jugoslavenske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti u Parizu, pod naslovom „Théorie mathématique des phénomènes thermiques produits par la radiation solaire“ (Matematička teorija termičkih fenomena uzrokovanih sunčevim zračenjima). Rezultati ovog rada su mu donijeli značajnu reputaciju u znanstvenom svijetu, mahom zbog njegove krivulje insolacije na Zemljinoj površini. Ova solarna krivulja nije potpuno prihvaćena sve do 1924. kada je veliki meteorolog i klimatolog Wladimir Köppen sa svojim zetom, Alfredom Wegenerom, predstavio krivulju u svom radu, pod naslovom Climates of the geological past. Poslije ovih prvih priznanja, Milanković je 1927. pozvan surađivati u dvije važne publikacije: prva je bila priručnik iz klimatologije (Handbuch der Klimatologie), a druga je bila priručnik iz geofizike (Guttenberg's Handbuch der Geophysik). Za nju je napisao uvod Mathematische Klimalehre und astronomische Theorie der Klimaschwankungen (Matematička nauka klimata i astronomska teorija varijacija klima), objavljen 1930. na njemačkom, a 1939. preveden na ruski. Ovdje je teorija planetarnih klima dalje razvijena sa posebnim podacima o Zemlji. Za drugu knjigu, Milanković je napisao četiri dijela razvijajući i formirajući svoje teorije: teoriju sekularnih pokreta Zemljinih polova i teoriju glacijalnih perioda (Milankovićevi ciklusi), koja je izrađena na ranijem radu Jamesa Crolla. Milanković je uspio unaprijediti Crollov rad dijelom zahvaljujući poboljšanim računima Zemljine orbite, koje je 1904. objavio Ludwig Pilgrim. Svjestan da je njegova teorija solarnog značenja uspješno kompletirana, i da su papiri koji se bave ovom teorijom razbacani u više radova, Milanković je odlučio 1941. godine sakupiti ih i objaviti pod jednim naslovom: „Kanon osunčavanja zemlje i njegova primjena na problem ledenih doba“. Tom knjigom je radeći na problemu utjecaja astronomskih faktora na klimu u toku geološke prošlosti Zemlje na egzaktan način objasnio periodizacije nastanka, razvoja i povlačenja glacijalnih faza u toku proteklih 600 000 godina. Primjenjujući matematički aparat i koristeći prethodna saznanja: Adhemara, Crolla, Leveriea, Milanković je dokazao da su precesija, promjena nagiba ose rotacije i ekscentrična putanja Zemlje oko Sunca dominantni dugoperiodični faktori na promjenu klime u geološkoj prošlosti. Djelom "Kanon osunčavanja zemlje i njegova primjena na problem ledenih doba" obilježio je znanost istočne Europe XX. stoljeća, a velik utjecaj imao je i na razvoj znanosti u svjetskim okvirima. Najveći doprinos popularizaciji znanosti svakako je knjiga „Kroz svemir i vjekove“. Sam je svoje djelo često nazivao „Popularna astronomija“, a pisana je na neobičan način – u obliku pisama prijateljici kojoj na zanimljiv način objašnjava pojmove iz astronomije, ali i druge teme vezane uz nebeska tijela, geologiju i povijest znanosti. Još jedna značajna knjiga je „Popularna fizika“, zatim knjiga o geologiji „Tajanstvena zemlja” Objavio je i niz drugih djela s područja znanosti, ali i autobiografsku prozu naslovljenu „Uspomene, doživljaji i saznanja“. Ukupno je objavio više od 100 radova različitog karaktera. Milankovićev kalendar je do sada najpreciznije urađen kalendar. Greogorijanski je sadržavao dva krupna nedostatka: za godinu je uzimano da ima 365 ¼ dana i da 235 lunarnih mjeseci predstavlja točno 19 solarnih godina. Milanković je svoj kalendar bazirao na anulaciji tadašnjih 13 dana, novi kalendar je doveden na isti datum kao i gregorijanski, prestupne godine mogu biti one koje su djeljive sa 4 bez ostatka, a sekularne godine biće samo onda prestupne ako njihov broj vjekova kada se podjeli sa 9 daje ostatak 2 ili 6. Sve ostale sekularne godine su proste, što daje potpunu preciznost do 2800-te godine, odnosno do tada ne može biti nikakvog razmimoilaženja sa sadašnjim gregorijanskim kalendarom. Ovako koncipiran Milankovićev kalendar treba korigirati tek poslije 28 000- te godine, ali nažalost, ni do današnjeg dana iako je u suštini prihvaćen na Svepravoslavnom kongresu 30-og maja 1923. godine u Carigradu, nikada nije zaživio. Milankoviće je istovremeno i jedan od tvoraca tektonike ploča koja se intenzivno primjenjuje u geologiji. Na nagovor klimatologa Vladimira Köppena i geofizičara Alfreda Wegenera, koga smatraju ocem te nove teorije, razradio je numeričku sekundarnu putanju polova rotacije čime je dokazao da je položaj kontinenata u geološkoj prošlosti bio bitno drugačiji od suvremenog, odnosno da su se one neminovno tokom vremena kretali. Znatno kasnije moderna geofizička mjerenja, satelitska geodezija i radiosignali potvrdili su točnost ovih proračuna. Milutin Milanković je svakako naučni genije koga je svijet definitivno priznao 10.12.1976. godine kada su u časopisu „Science“ objavljeni konačni rezultati opsežnog petogodišnjeg projekta, a čiji je osnovni zadatak bio da odgovor na pitanje jesu li Milankovićevi proračuni bili točni ili ne. Kada je potvrđeno da su varijacije Zemljine orbite ustvari pejsmejker ledenih doba sve dotadašnje sumnje su raspršene, a našem geniju konačno je priznato zasluženo mjesto u znanstvenoj eliti. Milankoviće je postao predmet intenzivnog izučavanja timova stručnjaka, jer je njegov rad duboko zadirao u probleme ne jedne već više naučnih disciplina. Simpozijum „Milanković i klima“ organiziran je 1982. godine u Palisadu (SAD) na kome je učestvovalo preko 90 najeminentnijih znanstvenika iz cijelog svijeta. Sve njih okupljalo je ime i djelo našeg genija, ali i široka mogućnost daljeg usavršavanja i istraživanja kada je u pitanju interakcija Sunce-Zemlja i svi drugi prateći efekti. Koliko se u svim tim naučnim djelatnostima prikrivaju i drugi elementi neka posluži činjenica da je za spomenuti skup izuzetno bio zainteresiran NATO, jedan od financijera. Godine 1988 u Perugi (Italija) organiziran je naučni skup pod nazivom „Ciklostratigrafija“ na gdje je promovirana nova istraživačka metoda koja u osnovi ima Milankovićeve cikluse osunčavanja, a koje u ritmičkim smjenama slojeva stijena detektira hladnije i toplije cikluse kroz koje je prošla naša planeta. Valja naglasiti da se djela Milutina Milankovića iz oblasti povijesti znanosti odlikuju specifičnim pristupom po kome se on može ocijeniti kao prvi moderan povjesničar prirodnih znanosti u našoj sredini. Taj dio njegovog opusa do sada nije istraživan niti potpunije ocjenjivan. U središtu Milankovićeve šeme znanosti su matematičke znanosti. On je bio potaknut stavom Imanuela Kanta da u svakoj zasebnoj nauci ima toliko prave nauke koliko je u njoj zastupljena matematika. U svojim opće znanstvenim sintezama Milanković slijedi prirodno-naučne tradicije, Newtonovske ideje, ideje drugih mislilaca o svemiru kao mehanizmu koji je određen izvjesnim zakonitostima i u tom pogledu on se razlikuje od svog prethodnika, djeda Uroša Milankovića. Njegov istraživački duh je bio zaokupljen konkretnim fenomenima, izučavajući konkretne i vrlo različite fenomene, tragao je za općim relacijama i zakonima manifestiranja tih fenomena. Milankoviću u čast Medalju „Milutin Milanković“ evropsko geofizičko društvo redovno dodjeljuje od 1993. godine. Milanković je umro 12.12.1958. godine. Za sobom je ostavio niz udžbenika, posebno su bili korišteni oni iz nebeske mehanike koju je držao na Beogradskom sveučilištu od svog dolaska 1909. godine te sve do umirovljenja 1955. godine. Dugi niz godina njegovao je lijepu riječ i zato djela kao što su: „Povijest astronomske znanosti“,„Kroz carstvo znanosti“, „Tehnika u toku davnih vjekova“ i „Nauka i tehnika tokom vjekova“ predstavljaju najljepše naučne tekstove, a roman „Kroz svemir i vjekove postao je njegov zaštitni znak. Danas mu svi priznaju da je najveći putnik kroz prostor i vrijeme. Njegovi memoari „Uspomene doživljaji i saznanja“ u potpunosti oslikavaju kakav je Milanković bio i kao čovjek i kao znanstvenik. Može se uočiti još nešto: Milanković je najcitiraniji naučnik srpskog podrijetla, a kada se pažljivo osmotri indeks citiranosti uočava se da je sa protokom vremena neprestano u porastu, zato treba reći nešto što se nedvosmisleno nameće: Milanković je uzorao nebesku brazdu pri kraju drugog, a rezultate tog rad požnjet ćemo u trećem milenijumu. Milankovićevi ciklusi Milankovićevi ciklusi povezuje precesiju, ekcentričnost i nagnutost osi rotacije. Datoteka:Zemlja.jpg thumb|left|Milankovićevi ciklusi thumb|left|Pojava ledenih i tolplih doba u geološkoj prošlosti Zemlje prema Milankoviću. thumb|left|Kasnija mjerenja su pokazala da i inklinacija Zemljine orbite sa periodom od 100000 godina dobro korelira sa pojavom ledenih doba. Atmosfera Čovjek se neumorno trudi da pronikne u budućnost i ta težnja stara je koliko i samo čovječanstvo. Izgleda da su u tome najdalje otišli astronomi. Teško je moglo biti onih koji su odoljeli znatiželjnom pogledu u nešto što ih čeka u budućnosti. Ta radoznalost manifestirala se na različite načine, dovodila je često do zabluda ili rjeđe do točnih predviđanja, što samo po sebi dokazuje da je budućnost teško predvidiva. Ni Milanković nije mogao da pobjegne sindromu budućnosti, ali mu je prilazio veoma odmjereno i sa velikim poštovanjem. Znao je da će mnoge stvari dokumentirati, a kada se nešto napiše to onda ostaje pokoljenjima da o tome sude. Budućnost se može gradi na prošlosti, ukoliko postoji neko dobro sredstvo koje može sa velikom preciznošću da otkrije događaje iz prošlosti, ono putem preslikavanja daje projekciju budućih zbivanja. Milanković kaže: „Astronomska znanost po pitanju Zemljine povijesti može učiniti još nešto što nijedna druga znanost nije u stanju. Geologija i druge deskriptivne nauke mogu konstatirati samo ono što je već bilo, a astronomija nam može reći i ono što će biti. Kao što je ona u stanju da predvidi sva pomračenja Sunca koja će se u toku idućih vjekova desiti, tako mogu ja već sada da na temelju astronomskog računa proreknem da će u toku idućih 26 100 godina ljeta bivati u našim krajevima postepeno toplija. Tako će godine 28 000, 55º sjeverne geografske širine primati za vrijeme ljetnje polugodine istu količinu sunčeve toplote, što je danas prima 52º sjeverne geografske širine. Uzmemo li, dakle, u obzir da vinova loza danas uspijeva u Njemačkoj upravo do 52º sjeverne geografske širine, to slijedi da će ona u to doba moći uspijevati do 55º, tj. do samoga mora i do danske granice.“ Sjeverna granica masline u Evropi danas se protežno nalazi duž mediteranske obale - Tirenskog, Jadranskog i Egejskog mora. Veći prodor u kontinentalni dio ostvaruje se u Grčkoj, Crnoj Gori, Hercegovini, Španjolskoj i Portugalu. Ukoliko bi došlo do klimatskog otopljavanja, dalji prodor masline ka sjeveru bio bi moguć u djelu Iberiskog poluotoka sve do Pirineja, a na balkanskom poluotoku duž rijeka Jadranskog, Jonskog i Egejskog sliva. Do svega ovoga ipak ćemo pričekati tisuće godina. Sve to treba da doživi neka nama daleka i pouzdano visoko razvijena civilizacija, ni nalik na suvremenu. Tragajući za prošlošću i budućnošću, Milanković je nalazio najrazličitije odgovore na postavljena pitanja. Jedno je bilo konstitucija zemljine atmosfere u njenom sadašnjem i primitivnom stadijumu. Postavivši odgovarajuće jednadžbe, Milanković je matematički izračunao tri fizičke veličine Zemljine praatmosfere: temperaturu, pritisak i gustoću. Koliko su to udaljena pitanja, može se rasuđivati po tome što matematički aparat doseže nekoliko milijardi godina unazad, tj. u vrijeme kada je zemljina površina bila u tekućem stanju. Da bi se u jednadžbe unijeli što konkretniji podaci bilo je potrebno poći od nečega. Milanković je uzeo da je apsolutna temperatura najnižeg atmosferskog sloja 187ºC, pošavši od činjenice da je temperatura raspadanja gotovo svih minerala naše planete iznad 1600ºC, što znači da je bilo uslovljeno jedno drugim. Isto tako imao je pouzdan podatak za plinsku konstantu, jer je znao da se najveći dio vodene pare u praatmosferi nalazio u prezagrijanom stanju i iznad kritične temperature. Kada je riješio postavljene jednadžbe Milanković je mogao zaključiti da se praatmosfera protezala čak 300 km više od sadašnje, a da je u donjih 292 km bilo pregrijane vodene pare koja se ponašala kao savršen plin. Tek na toj visini dostizana je točka ključanja, odnosno na toj visini bila je zona oblaka koja se uzdizala , po Milankovićevim proračunima, do 304km u vis. Ovih 12 km, od 292 do 304, imalo je ulogu plašta, koji nije dozvoljavao prodor u niže slojeve. Svjetlost je, dakle, zaustavljana na toj visini, a Zemlja je rotirala u mraku ili je bila obasjana vlastitom svjetlošću koja je dopirala iz užarene magle i lave, ali samo u jednom malenom rasponu, tek nešto neznatno iznad površine. Sliku strašnog suda u praskozorju naše planete Milanković je, dakle, doživljavao preko atmosfere, jednog od osnovnih elemenata za nastanak života na planeti. Svoje jednadžbe, nažalost, nije dalje razrađivao. Zadovoljio se osvrtom na planete Merkur i Mars za koje je rekao da su prošli stadijum koji je prošla Zemlja, dok je za Veneru, Jupiter, Saturn, Uran i Neptun računao granične visine atmosfere koje mogu da postoje kao atmosfere vodene pare. Velika šteta što Milanković svoj matematički aparat termičke konstitucije planetske atmosfere nije razrađivao dalje ili da se bar zadržao na Zemlji tako da ga proširi svojim proračunima od njegovog primitivnog stadijuma, pa sve do današnjice sa mogućim pogledom u budućnost. Taj izazov mu je nekako ostao po strani ili ga je na drugi put odvelo osunčavanje Zemlje kojem je trebalo posvetiti veoma mnogo vremena. Po završetku tog velikog posla, kako sam priznaje, više se nije mogao vraćati na početak. Da se odlučio na ovo prvo vjerovatno bi ga to dovelo do isto tako interesantnih rezultata kao što je to bio slučaj sa insolacijskim dijagramom. Na tom putu, da ga je bilo, vjerujemo da bi Milanković definirao vrijeme nastanka prve vode ili čak trenutak pada prve vodene kapljice na Zemlji. Njegov matematički aparat bi mu omogućio da prati razvoj atmosfere, njeno smanjivanje do sadašnje visine do 20km, svakako bi našao i cikluse u razvoju svjetskog mora, faze izdizanja i spuštanja nivoa i tko zna što još. Poznavajući njegovu znatiželju, sklonost ka rješavanju različitih problema, kao što su bili najveća moguća visina babilonskog tornja, moderne tehnike ili čudesni rezervoar, kod koga je pritisak vode u svim tačkama jednako napregnut i ima matematički točan oblik vodene kapi, koja visi na horizontalnoj površini, možda bi se usudio da proučavajući razvoj atmosfere poveže karakteristične promijene sa povijesnim događajima. Na površini Zemlje u njenom primitivnom stadijumu bilo je kao u paklu, temperature su bile iznad 1600ºC, a pritisci su iznosili oko 0,5MPa. Zemlja je, prema tome, evoluirala tako što je promijenila sliku atmosfere i umjesto nivoa sa vodenom parom u velikim visinama, on je spušten do površine, temperature su opale, a pritisci su porasli. Formirana je voda na Zemlji i originalni slobodni kisik. Sadašnji atmosferski stadijum Zemlje po Milankoviću, daleko je odmakao od ostalih planeta. Ovo znači da će ga Venera, Jupiter, Saturn, Uran i Neptun tek dostizati, ali će za to vrijeme Zemlja nastaviti svoj sadašnji razvoj i svakako izgubiti dio atmosfere jer je taj proces nezaustavljiv. Po kojoj će se to dinamici odvijati teško je prognozirati, ali ukoliko bude nastavljen čovjekov štetan utjecaj, promijene u atmosferi će biti skokovite i dalekosežne. Ovo je svakako tema koja znatno proširuje domene same atmosfere i otvara pitanje opstanka ne samo čovjeka kao vrste, već svih drugih životnih zajednica. I pored svega prirodno „isticanje“ atmosfere ipak nitko neće moći da zaustavi i tokom vremena ona će neumitno nestajati. Polovi rotacije Tragajući za putevima budućnosti, Milanković se osvrnuo na jedan fenomen za koji su mu Alfred Vegener, a posebno Beno Gutenberg neprestalno sugerirali da prouči. Bili su to polovi rotacije ili putanje po kojima se kretao pol rotacije zemlje. Pitanje je bilo krajnje orginalno i izazovno, ali sa puno nepremostivih prepreka i nepoznanica koje je trebalo otkriti. Ovim problemom bavili su se i drugi više neuspješno nego uspešno, i poslije silnog propuštenog vremena i energije najčešće su odustajali. Milanković je, takođe imao slične krize, ali njegova istrajnost je urodila plodom i zajedno sa svojim kolegom Vojislavom Miškovićem došao je do konačnog rezultata. Matematičkim putem nałao je pozicije polova od −∞ do današnjice i od današnjice do +∞. Ovim je Milanković, radeći na jednom problemu, istovremeno upoznao i prošlost i budućnost naše planete, odnosno saznao kakva je bila i kakva će biti sudbina njenih kontinenata i oceana. thumb|Tabela I. Položaji polova rotacije kako ih je matematički sračunao Milanković 1932. godine. Podaci u prvoj koloni nisu izraženi u godinama jer Milanković nije raspolagao sa dovoljnim brojem ulaznih parametara da bi dao precizniju odredbu. Po novijim rezultatima trebalo bi da bude: 1=7,5 miliona godina. Krenimo redom i pogledajmo ono što je Milanković matematički izračunao. Komentarišući povijest polova rotacije Milanković kaše: “Za vrema paleozoikuma nalazio se sjeverni pol rotacije u blizini točke ϕ=18º46″ , λ=-166º39 ” današnje mreže meridijana i uporednika. Ta točka pretstavlja labilan položaj ravnoteže polova rotacije, koji je morao biti napušten pri najmanjem poremećaju te ravnoteže, a takvih poremećaja bilo je, za prošlosti zemlje u izobilju. Prije svega toga, trebalo je veoma dugo vremena dok se pol osjetno udaljio od tog svog pološaja jer je u okolini njegovoj gradijant polja Ω osobito mali, pa prema tome, i brzina kretanja pola neznatna “. Ovo je bio jedan u nizu zaključaka koji se odnosio na zemljinu prošlost. Iz matematičkog položaja polova rotacije moglo se donijeti mnogo više ali u Milankovićevo vrijeme nisu bile poznate činjenice do kojih se danas došlo. U budućnosti kaše Milanković, kretaće se taj pol sa stalno opadajućom brzinom i savijajući nešto prema istoku, približavati se točki ϕ=66º41‘, λ=51º18‘ koja leži u blizini ušća reke Pečore, da bi tek poslije beskonačno dugog vremena ovamo stigao. Dakle po matematičkim proračunima Milanković je uspioo da stigne “Do kraja sveta “. Podaci u prvoj koloni nisu izraženi u godinama jer Milanković nije raspolagao sa dovoljnim brojem ulaznih parametara da bi dao precizniju odredbu. Po novijim rezultatima trebalo bi da bude: 1=7,5 miliona godina. Krenimo redom i pogledajmo ono što je Milanković matematički izračunao. Komentarišući povijest polova rotacije Milanković kaše: “Za vrema paleozoikuma nalazio se sjeverni pol rotacije u blizini točke ϕ=18º46″ , λ=-166º39 ” današnje mreže meridijana i uporednika. Ta točka pretstavlja labilan položaj ravnoteže polova rotacije, koji je morao biti napušten pri najmanjem poremećaju te ravnoteže, a takvih poremećaja bilo je, za prošlosti zemlje u izobilju. Prije svega toga, trebalo je veoma dugo vremena dok se pol osjetno udaljio od tog svog pološaja jer je u okolini njegovoj gradijant polja Ω osobito mali, pa prema tome, i brzina kretanja pola neznatna “. Ovo je bio jedan u nizu zaključaka koji se odnosio na zemljinu prošlost. Iz matematičkog položaja polova rotacije moglo se donijeti mnogo više ali u Milankovićevo vrijeme nisu bile poznate činjenice do kojih se danas došlo. U budućnosti kaše Milanković, kretaće se taj pol sa stalno opadajućom brzinom i savijajući nešto prema istoku, približavati se točki ϕ=66º41‘, λ=51º18‘ koja leži u blizini ušća reke Pečore, da bi tek poslije beskonačno dugog vremena ovamo stigao. Dakle po matematičkim proračunima Milanković je uspio stići “Do kraja sveta “.thumb|Putanja polova Numerička sekularna putanja polova rotacije projektirane u budućnost (po Milankovićevim proračunima). Strelicom je označen smjer do beskonačne budućnosti. Prvi sasvim pouzdan utisak je da se i onako hladnom Sibiru loše piše – biće još hladnije. Njegovi zapadni dijelovi kreću se ka polu, kao i čitava Azija, sa njom i Europa, njezin nerazdvojni dio. Posmatramo ovaj proces jer je nezaustavljiv kao što su vulkani, potresi, poplave, rotacija, smejna godišnjih doba i da ne nabrajamo sve one pojave i sile koje čovjek moše samo da opisuje, proučava i tumači, ali ne i na njih da djeluje. Milanković je geografsku dušinu obilježio sa ψ, ali je tijekom vremena praktično svuda odomaćeno da se ona obilležava sa λ, što je učinjeno i ovom prilikom. thumb|a) Pološaj kontinenata rekonstruiranim na osnovu prastarog zemljinog magnetizma. Euroazija je rotirala u smjeru kretanja kazaljke na satu, a Afrika u suprotnom smjeru. thumb|b) Istovremeno odvijalo se i kretanje Južne Amerike ka zapadu i Afrike i Azije ka sjeveroistoku. Put ka sjeveru nastaviće i Skandinavski poluotok koji će sve više trpjeti utjecaj hladne surove klime, a njezini najsjeverniji deijlovi polako će postajati ledena pustinja. Na prvi pogled ovo djeluje surovije od onoga što je Milanković predvidio za 28 000 godina, za granicu vinove loze, maslinu, pšenicu i voće. Na sreću, ničeg kontradiktornog tu nema, jer navedena godina pripada ciklusu pojačanog osunčavanja, a zahlađenje i kretanje ka sjeveru čine prirodni tijek kroz koji će proći naša planeta i njeni pojedini kontinenti. U ovoj priči Europa nema povoljnu klimatsku perspektivu. Osim Skandinavije sve baltičke zemlje će doživjeti sličnu sudbinu, isto tako današnji sjeverni dio Europe, Poljske, Njemačke, Danske i zemlje Beneluxa. Ponoviće se klima iz vremena Virma III tj. tim prostranstvima pihaće sjeverni vjetrovi, a blizina sjevernom polu usloviće česte nalete ledenih valova. Srednja godišnja temperatura pašće za dva stupnja Celzijusa, a sa dodatnom blizinom Sjevernom polu još toliko. Kada se govori o kretanju Europe ka sjeveru, treba imati na umu jednu veoma vašnu činjenicu. Ona se neće pomjerati translatorno ili sve njezine točke, sve nizine, planine, rijeke i druge geografske odrednice neće imati stalno iste udaljenosti. Translacija podrazumijeva kretanje cijelokupnog sustava pri čemu nema nepokretnih točaka. Europa će se, međutim, kretati po veoma složenoj putanji, ona će se sastojati od rotacionog i translatornog kretanja. U još složenija kretanja uključiće se i druge kontinentalne mase, prije svega Afrika kao centralni dio jednog prastarog kontinenta kome su znanstvenici dali ime Gondvana po starom prostoru u Indiji, a koja već milionima godina potiskuje europski kontinent ka sjeveru. Složeno kretanje dovodi do poremećaja prvobitno uređenog sustava, odnosno entropije. U fizičkom smislu pojedini vrhovi postaju još viši, daljina između sustava se povećava, nastaju nova brda, produbljuju se riječna korita, premeštaju riječni tokovi, sležu tereni i stvaraju dublje depresije, nestaju stajaće vodene površine. Alpi su sve viši, Skadarsko jezero kao kriptodepresija sve niže … Sjeverni pol će tijekom vremena sticati ” čvrsto tlo “ za razliku od današnje situacije. Približavanje obalskim dijelovima Sibira omogućiće veće širenje ledenjaka koji će moći nesmetano da prodiru ka južnim točkama. Taj utjecaj će biti izražen već u položaju točke +2 iz tabele koju je prikazao Milanković i za koji može da se kaže da će se dogoditi u narednih 10-15 miliona godina. Na ove podatke suvremeni čovjek neće reagirati. Sudbina pola rotacije samo naizgled neće utjecati na čovjeka. Putanja polova rotacije neće biti matematički idealna kako je Milanković prikazao. Svaki kontinent ili čak svaki otoko imaće svoju specifičnu trajektoriju. Sjeverna Amerika će imati svoju putanju, Grenland pak svoju, Afrika posebnu, jer će se cijepati duž velikog rova na dva dijela, a pojedini sitniji dijelovi trajno će se odvojiti od nje. Kada bi smo Zemlju mogli da sagledamo vremenski udaljeni samo za jedan milion godina u budućnosti, sigurno bi se iznenadili koliko se izgled pojedinih kontinenata promjenio. Konačna ravnoteža biće dostignuta u konačnoj budućnosti ili vremenu koje nazivamo plus beskonačnost, a ti trenuci označiće i konačni kraj jedne planete na kojoj je život bio sasvim obična pojava. Kalendar Prvi kalendar je uveo rimski car Julije Cezar, 45. godine po Kristovom rođenju, pa se taj kalendar zove Julijanski. Taj kalendar je izračunao egipatski astronom Sosigen. On je činio godišnji krug od 365 dana i 6 sati. Kako kalendar mora imati dane koji su vezani za dnevni krug, tih 6 sati se sabere za 4 godine i svaka četvrta godina ima 366 dana, to je tzv. prestupna godina. Prestupna godina dobije u veljači taj jedan dan i tada veljača ima 29 dana. Prilikom izračunavanja ovog kalendara i prema tropskoj godini Sosigen je napravio grešku jer faktički godina ima 365, 2422 dana. Ovo za prvo vrijeme nije značilo puno. No tokom vremena su dani zaostajali za tropskom godinom. Zato je komisija Rimske crkve pod predsjedništvom Alojzija Liliusa predložila reformu kalendara koju 1582. godine prihvaća papa Grgur (Gregorije) VIII. Prema proračunu koji je komisija iznijela ustanovljena je razlika od 10 dana zakašnjenja. Papa je naredio da se posle četvrtka 4. oktobra kalendar pomjeri na petak 15. oktobar, kako bi se ta razlika eliminirala. Da ne bi dolazilo do ponovnog zakašnjenja određeno je da godina na razmeđu vjekova kojima se brojevi ne mogu dijeliti sa 400 ne bude prestupna (tako npr. 1700, 1800, 1900 nisu prestupne godine, dok se 1600, 2000, 2400 mogu dijeliti sa 400 i te godine ostaju prestupne). Kako Julijanski kalendar apsolutno svake četvrte godine i dalje ima prestupnu godinu, razlika od početnih 10 dana se povećava. Sada ona iznosi 13 dana, a tko doživi 2101. godinu ako oba kalendara i tada budu na snazi, uvjerit će se da će pravoslavci gledano prema Gregorijanskoj varijanti slaviti Božić 8. siječnja. Kao što je napomenuto Gregorijanski kalendar su prihvatile sve zapadne kršćanske crkve, a postepeno i neke pravoslavne. Među prvima, Grčka crkva je uvela novi kalendar koji je već 1923. godine napravio velik raskol u Grčkoj crkvi i koji je i danas aktualan. Po Milankovićevom proračunu „biće prestupna svaka godina djeljiva sa 4, sa izuzetkom sekularnih godina koje će samo onda biti prestupne, ako broj njihovih vjekova, podijeljen sa 10, daje ostatak 2 ili 6. Tim novim pravilom koje regulira raspored prestupnih godina dobije se srednja dužina kalendarske godine od 365 dana, 5 sati, 48 minuta i 48 sekundi. Tim najvišim mogućim približavanjem tropskoj godini dobije se do sada nepostignuta točnost kalendara.“ Kada usporedimo sve tri verzije kalendara stvar izgleda ovako: Julijanski kalendar gubi svakih 128 godina jedan dan, Gregorijanski svakih 3 300, a Milankovićev će zaostajati za 1 dan tek poslje više od 31 000 godina. Možemo zaključiti da je novi Gregorijanski kalendar dosta točniji od starog Julijanskog kalendara, a da je ipak najtočniji Milankovićev kalendar. Nadamo se da će ovaj kalendar u skoroj budućnosti biti prihvaćen svuda u svetu. Nekoliko puta je na najvišem svjetskom nivou razmatrano usklađivanje svih svjetskih kalendara, ali nikada ta stvar nije do kraja završena. O reformi kalendara i njegovom ispravljanju daje do sada najbolju studiju profesor nebeske mehanike na beogradskom univerzitetu dr. Milutin Milanković. Dr. Milanković je bio delegat na Svepravoslavnom kongresu 1923. godine u Carigradu. Tu je znanstveno dokazano da ni Gregorijanski kalendar nije točan i da će i on za 3 300 godina zaostajati za jedan dan. Zato je od kongresa dobio nalog da sastavi kalendar koji bi bio prihvatljiv za sve kršćane. Dr. Milanković je to učinio. Zaključak Milanković je o sebi još za života mnogo toga rekao, a najviše u djelu „Kroz svemir i vjekove“, zato su ga s pravom mnogi nazvali putnikom kroz prostor i vrijeme i to će ostati njegov sinonim za sva vremena. I pored svega toga mnogo toga je ostalo nedorečeno, a kada se civilizacijski razvoj zahuktao i pospješio dinamički tok nauke i tehnike tokom druge polovine 20. vijeka počele su da se razotkrivaju mnoge praznine i nepoznanice vezane za Milankovića. Njega smo sreli u prošlosti i kao putnika i kao tumača promjene klime tih prohujalih doba. Milankovića smo upoznali u sadašnjosti, bio je realan i ovovremenski čovjek kome ništa što je ljudsko nije bilo strano. Nalazimo ga i u budućnosti, opet je njegov dijagram osunčavanja svjetionik za sve ono što je pred nama. Za Milutina Milankovića vrijeme kao da ne postoji. Prisutan je svuda i potrebno je opet prodrijeti u suštinu onoga što je krstareći nebeskim svodom ostavio za sobom kao svijetli trag. U Milankovićevu čast jedan krater na Mjesecu, jedan na Marsu i jedan planetoid nazvani su njegovim imenom. Jedna od budućih ekspedicija na Mars nosit će Milankovićevo ime. UNESCO je 2009. godinu, povodom 130. godišnjice znanstvenikovog rođenja, proglasio Milankovićevom godinom. U svijetu se održavaju međunarodni znanstveni simpoziji posvećeni Milankoviću, a globalna promjena klime na Zemlji čini njegovo djelo trajno aktualnim. Linkovi http://www.milutin-milankovic.com/ http://essekeri.hr/bio/2-milutin-milankovic http://milan.milanovic.org/math/srpski/milankovic/milankovic.pdf http://hr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milutin_Milankovi%C4%87 http://www.znanost.com/clanak/milutin-milankovic-otac-moderne-klimatologije/#ixzz1jkKIz19f http://hr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milankovi%C4%87evi_ciklusi